


La candida neve

by ImperialPair



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: La candida neveFandom: BleachPairing: Byakuya x RenjiChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: Sotto la neveOOC e la vedo anche un po' crack





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La candida neve  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Byakuya x Renji  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Sotto la neve  
> OOC e la vedo anche un po' crack

Cosa c’era di più puro e candido della neve? Era così limpida che in antichità tutti l’avevano sempre considerata senza peccato, l’unica cosa al mondo che mai aveva conosciuto cosa fosse la depravazione umana.  
Era solo una vecchia leggenda ormai perduta che nessuno in quell’epoca ricordava o che avesse mai udito, nemmeno per quei due umani che erano completamente ignari dell’antico racconto.  
Byakuya Kuchiki e Renji Abarai erano i loro nomi, gli uomini che sporcarono per la prima volta la cosa più pura del creato.  
Non è che i due avessero delle vere colpe, semplicemente la voglia che avevano di sentirsi, bramarsi, avvertirsi, era scoppiata nell’unico dove non avrebbero dovuto amarsi: sotto quei fiocchi che continuavano cadere depositandosi sui loro sporchi propri corpi.  
Per mesi i due uomini non si erano potuti vedere e tutta la tensione erotica accumulata era esplosa appena uno dei due aveva fatto il primo passo.  
Lentamente fra baci e perverse carezze, l’uomo dai capelli corvini aveva incominciato a spogliare il rosso, rimuoveva lentamente i vari pesanti strati di vestiti e incominciava a spingere dentro quel corpo.  
Gli ansimi di Renji risuonavano nell’aria inebriandola di quella lussuria che non era in grado di trattenere, mentre Byakuya gemente li ascoltava cibandosi di quel suoni pieni di sensualità.  
Era lì che si consumò il loro peccato, ma alla fine la colpa non era loro, non tutto almeno. Erano solo dei miseri umani, degli animali incapaci di resistere a quei richiami naturali e la stessa cosa alla fine valeva anche per Kuchiki e Abarai che sotto la candida neve si erano amati non sapendo della gravità del peccato commesso.  
Quel giorno tutta la bellezza della neve venne compromessa e quel luogo immacolato fu segnato per sempre. Nessuno sarebbe stato mai in grado di porre rimedio al gesto che aveva rovinato per l’eternità quella coltre rimasta per millenni immacolata.


End file.
